Y ahora,qué?
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts ha terminado y los Malfoy aun siguen en el castillo. Que será de ellos ahora que lo han perdido todo? Pequeña viñeta sobre los primeros minutos de su derrota.


Una pequeña vista de como viven los Malfoy el final de la batalla de Hogwarts, cortito pero esclarecedor....o al menos eso me ha parecido a mi.

Los personajes no son mios, solo me hacen mas ameno el trabajo

**Y AHORA...QUE?**

Allí. Allí estaba. Al fondo del pasillo.

Lucius y Narcissa encontraron a Draco al fondo del un pasillo del tercer piso del castillo sentado en el suelo, cubierto de arañazos y quemaduras, con la túnica desgarrada en varios sitios. Tenía la mirada vacía, como la de alguien que ha perdido todo lo que tenía en la vida. Y, en efecto, así era: Potter había vencido al Señor Tenebroso.

Narcissa salió corriendo el encuentro con su hijo, pero Lucius no. El siguió caminado lenta, pausadamente, como calculando los pasos. Los Malfoy no corrían si no era para escapar de algo. Y aun no había motivos para escapar. Vio como su mujer se agachaba y tomaba la cara de Draco entre sus manos, examinándole, cerciorándose de que estaba bien y que no había sufrido ningún daño. Al ver esa mirada vacía gruesas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Parecía que su hijo había sido victima del beso de un dementor. Por Merlín, no soportaba ver así a su hijo, y menos por su culpa. Lucius por fin llego a su altura y les dijo:

- Levantaos del suelo y tu Narcissa, deja de llorar. No te quiero volver a ver derramar una sola lagrima más.

Al oír la voz de su padre, Draco pareció recobrar la consciencia. Pestañeó un par de veces y como si no supiera muy bien donde estaba ni que estaba haciendo se levantó lentamente del suelo. Se alisó la túnica, se pasó sus blancos dedos entre los cabellos para adecentarlos un poco y sin dirigirse a ninguno de los dos en particular, preguntó:

- Y ahora...ahora qué?

- Ahora los tres vamos a bajar al Gran Comedor –dijo Lucius-, para hacer un pequeño sondeo del estado de animo de la comunidad mágica. Luego, ya veremos.

Draco lo miro como si estuviera loco. No lo podía creer. Su padre era un mortifago reconocido desde hacía tres años y estaba en busca y captura por el Ministerio. Y aunque su madre y el no habían llegado a tomar la marca tenebrosa, todo el mundo sabían que siempre apoyaron los ideales del Señor Tenebroso. Draco, recuperando un poco su sarcástica forma de ser, miro a Lucius enarcando una ceja y dijo:

- Si claro, padre. Entramos en el comedor, encargamos a los elfos que nos traigan un poco de comida y nos acercamos a felicitar a Potter. Ya de paso, podemos ir a dar el pésame a los Weasly: he oído que una de las dos comadrejas gemelas a muerto en la batalla. Por Merlín padre, como puede ser tan...

Lucius no le dejo acabar la frase por que al punto le tiro al suelo de una bofetada.

- Te callas Draco, tu te callas y vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga. Y tu Narcissa, te he dicho que te levantes del suelo –su mujer se había vuelto a agachar para comprobar el estado de Draco -. Los dos vais a hacer lo que yo diga. Vamos, al comedor. Ya.

De camino al comedor Draco se fijó en lo silencioso que estaba el castillo. No se veía ni un fantasma y todos los cuadros estaban vacíos. Pero según se acercaban a la escalera que bajaba al vestíbulo, se empezaron a oír muchas voces que reían, cantaban, gritaban, lloraban. Draco pensó por un momento en huir, en salir corriendo por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta la cerca y desaparecerse lo mas lejos posible. Incluso lanzó una mirada a la puerta. Narcissa, viendo la cara de su hijo (que ya se estaba inflamado debido al bofetón de su padre), le cogió del brazo y le susurro: "Vamos Draco, cariño, ya has oído a tu padre. Entremos".

Abrieron las puertas y entraron. Lucius entro primero, sin bajar la mirada, y Draco y Narcissa detrás, esta agarrando a su hijo, como si su contacto le infundiese el valor necesario para cumplir la orden de su esposo. Madre e hijo entraron con ojos clavados en el suelo, oyendo voces pero sin escuchar realmente nada. Draco no podía enfrentar la mirada de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, ni de sus familiares y amigos. Tenía la sensación de que en cuanto avanzaran unos pasos más alguien gritaría: Mortifagos!!!. Pero no fue así. De hecho nadie parecía reparar en la presencia de esas tres personas que cruzaban el pasillo central del Gran Comedor.

Se sentaron en un banco, Draco muy pegado a su madre, como buscando su protección y Lucius enfrente, con las manos apoyadas en el bastón con empuñadura de plata que siempre llevaba. Draco estaba sentado mirando al resto del comedor y sin poder evitarlo levantó la mirada. Al fondo, en la tribuna donde comían los profesores estaban los cadáveres de los caídos en la batalla y los heridos. Vio a los Weasly alrededor del cadáver de uno de los gemelos. A pocos metros de ellos se encontraban una de las gemelas Patil y Thomas encima de la mesa escrutando el comedor, observando el comedor como si buscasen a alguien. Entonces Patil le dijo algo al oído y ambos bajaron de un salto y salieron corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Pero nadie parecía reparar en ellos. Nadie les prestaba la menor atención. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados llorando a sus muertos, curando a los heridos y haciendo recuento de sus propios daños. Vio a McGonagall bajarse del estrado y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la salida. Poco a poco los ojos de la profesora se dirigieron hacia él, se paró en secó y les lanzó un profunda mirada de sorpresa. Sin duda la vieja McGonagall nunca hubiese imaginado semejante atrevimiento. Draco tampoco se lo creía del todo. Poco a poco su mirada fue cambiando a una que Draco estaba muy acostumbrado a ver, aunque nunca de ella. McGonagall siempre le había tratado con frialdad, pero siempre con educación y respeto, y se guardaba para ella lo que realmente pensaba. Pero en ese momento sus ojos eran como un libro abierto. Reflejaban asco, repugnancia, como si el y su familia fuesen los seres mas miserables que pisasen la faz de la tierra. Narcissa bajó la mirada, pero el se la devolvió como diciendo:

_No lo ve, profesora? No ve que no teníamos otra opción? No ve que todo lo que hicimos fue por seguir vivos, aunque nuestra vida en este ultimo año haya sido una tortura, y la mitad del tiempo desease estar muerto? No, veo que no lo entiende usted profesora McGonagall._

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, como su barbilla comenzaba a temblar y como sus ojos se anegaban con las lagrimas tanto tiempo reprimidas. Apoyo la frente sobre las manos y dejo que las lagrimas brotasen libremente, sin tapujos, ya todo le daba igual. En cuestión de horas el y su familia serian detenidos, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, era demasiado horrible. McGonagall siguió enfrente unos segundos, y luego Draco oyó un fuerte suspiro y como sus pasos se alejaban hacia la salida del comedor.

Así pasaron unos minutos, hasta que su padre se levantó y dijo:

- Bueno, parece que la detención no va a ser inminente. Será mejor que vayamos a casa y tratemos de arreglar nuestro asuntos antes de que se presenten los aurores. De escapar no podemos ni hablar: seguramente somos unos de los magos mas buscados en el mundo y pronto estarán buscándonos tanto magos como muggles.

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta de la misma forma en la que habían entrado: Lucius mirando al frente, como retando a los presentes, y Draco y su madre mirando al suelo. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, allí estaban a punto de entrar Dean y Patil con Brown sujeta entre los dos y Draco y su madre se apartaron cediéndoles el paso de forma instintiva. Al cruzar el umbral los tres les miraron, Patil y Thomas de una forma semejante a McGonagall. Pero Brown le miró de una forma distinta. Quizás con incredulidad, quizás con sorpresa, aunque no del tipo que primero había expresado McGonagall. Quizás no se creía que Draco hubiese podido llegar a ese extremo. Pero fue un solo segundo y nunca pudo saber que pensaba realmente Brown en ese momento.

Salieron y se quedaron un momento parados en el centro del vestíbulo, mirando la puerta que daba a los terrenos del castillo. Esa puerta que antes Draco había querido cruzar y que ahora no se atrevía, por que no sabía que se iba a encontrar tras ella. Miró a su padre largamente y preguntó de nuevo:

- Y ahora que, padre?

Lucius medito la respuesta unos segundos. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero la volvió a cerrar en seguida. Al final, miro a ambos y contestó:

- No lo se hijo. La verdad es que no lo se.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, me ha salido corto, pero ya ire pillando mas maña, que llevo poco en esto.

Espero que os haya gustado y me lo digais....y tambien si no os ha gustado

Chau


End file.
